


My Dear Devil

by yukionna1



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Fingering, black mail, devil horns/tail, rose whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that moment she knew there was no going back now, not for either of them and they both knew it. Brief Urie x Ritsuka.<br/>Urie x Shiki Implied sex at the end. Set after Rem's good human end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Devil

**My dear devil.**

~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~

Something didn't feel right about today.

Rem couldn't quite put his finger on it as he pulled the covers back from his bed. Looking around he saw that everything was in order he had very little to take care of with only the Shogi board sitting on a small corner table of the room he frowned getting up from the bed, feeling... something slide off the bed as he did.

Before he could look behind him he soon discovered what the problem was the moment he caught sight of himself in the bedroom mirror.

Oh no.

** *At the park* **

"Umm Urie... your tail is showing.

There really was no other way to say it. She had been walking home from school when she had nearly bumped into Urie. She was just about to ask him where Rem had been all day when she caught sight of his appearance making her stop mid sentence and leaving an somewhat awkward silence between the two of them broken only by the sound of the wind. He looked the same as he always did except for a pair of black horns that were sprouting out from either side of the Devils head, a long thin tail of the same shade of the horns could be seen behind him as well.

Was this some sort of devil disease or had Urie just used too much of his powers? She remembered that Roen had been stuck in his Pomeranian form when he had done that.

Was he being chased by exorcist and this was the result? She could see any physical injuries on him or holy water burns for that matter.

"Are you okay? You look like your in pain. . ." She asked, as Urie backed away shuddering a bit.

"Um... yes... Butterfly." He said awkwardly. Damn it why did it have to be Ritsuka of all people?! He had been hoping to run into one of his butterflies, then again that probably wasn't a very good idea either. He backed away hoping Ritsuka would not come any closer to him.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka." He whispered as he stepped forward.

** *At Rem's mansion* **

Rem, who earlier resolved to just stay in his room and wade out the duration of this as best he could, whipped his head around his eyes soon falling on the small silver queen crown that sat on his bedside table letting it come to sit in the palm of his hand it simply made despite its grander appearance but it meant so much to him.

Was something happening with Ritsuka?

His first thought, as he tried to sense her presence he felt Urie was there with her. Was he too...

If he even so much as touched touched her.

He grit his teeth and with a mere thought of Ritsuka's location he disappeared in a haze of purple mist.

** *Back at the park* **

Something about this wasn't good she knew that she had to get away from him but as she turned she felt something wrap around her middle pulling her into the air capturing her arms keeping her from trying to break free. A flash of burning fire a moment later set her free from the snare. Before she could even begin to fall to the ground she felt a pair of all too familiar arms wrap themselves protectively around her middle from behind, just like that time they had shielded her at Nesta's castle.

And in an instant she was gone.

... ... ... ... ... ..... . . . .. ..... ...... ...... .......... ....

"Are you alright Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka opened her eyes to see herself standing in what she could only assume to be Rem's room back at his mansion.

"Yes I'm fine. thank-you Rem."

His grip on her tightened but not enough to hurt her as held her softly and yet securely against him

"I'm so glad. I'm so sorry Ritsuka."

His pained voice nearly made her heart melt and she raised a hand to him, her fingering brushing against something at the corner of his head and she tired despite his protest to see horns on either side of his head the blackness a deep contrasts from Rem's hair. There was some part of her had expected Ram horns or something of that nature.

"Rem, you too?"

Reluctantly Rem pulled away stepping away from Ritsuka as he did looking away from her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Its just happens rarely makes us... You should leave, I don't want to hurt you. I love you Ritsuka that's why I don't... not like this. It doesn't last long."

He moved away from her but after a few seconds he felt her hand gently came up to caress the side of his face.

"I'm not afraid, Rem," she said, looking directly into his teal somewhat glowing eyes. She wasn't just going to leave him like this no matter what she loved him no matter what.

If he had been anyone else he would take her against the wall in that instant.

Instead he moved forward gently pulling her close, giving her time to back away. She didn't and the two of them stared into each others eyes for a moment before they sealed the vow with a kiss.

At that moment she knew there was no going back now, not for either of them and they both knew it.

Somehow without breaking from the kiss the two of them moved to the bed. Her book bag that had been left hanging on her left shoulder during the attack finally slid off her shoulder and onto the carpet as they moved but went unnoticed by the two of them. As they moved nearer Rtisuka moved a hand behind her blindly attempting to try and see if she could lower herself onto the mattress the fabric felt like silk and cool against her heated skin however Rem's strong arms moved to wrap themselves around her waist another cradling her head and without breaking the kiss the two of them lay on the bed arms wrapped around each other.

Her hand moved to his ash blond hair as if to urge him more which he complied a hand moving from the top of her head to her cheek caressing it tenderly tongues intertwining together. Absentmindedly her fingers moved upwards to the side of his head quickly finding and tracing the small pointed horns.

Above her she felt Rem shudder breaking away from their kiss.

"S-sorry. Did that hurt?" Ritsuka asked, removing her fingers from the horns instantly, a look of concern in her eyes.

"No, don't worry about it." Rem assured her, smiling at her softly hands moving to her shirt removing her jacket and undershirt, unclipping her bra and letting them fall to the ground like silk on skin, soon joined by his own shirt.

"Ritsuka."

She was porcelain and roses, two colors clashing perfectly together against her flesh. He leaned down lightly trailing kissing from her collar bone all the way down to her breast rolling his tongue around her rose like bud.

His fingers gently cupped one of her breasts making the young woman gaps, it felt so strange and yet oddly good as his tongue traced around her nipples. She felt his hands moving lower trailing up the edge of her skirt tracing the hem, fingers slipping behind it gently sliding up her thighs. She gasped when he felt his fingers gently rub against her clit through her underwear the touch sending sparks of pleasure all throughout her from more then one place at a time.

"Mmm.. Ha... Rem... stop teasing me."

The blond devil moved away from her chest kissing her heated face softly while he made quick work of removing her shoes and stalking her skirt and somewhat stained undergarments soon following.

"Beautiful..." Rem whispered running a hand through her hair looking into her eyes directly making her blush. He slowly began to move down placing a hand to the back of both of her legs gently urging them further apart and he continued to move lower onto her body.

". . .Rem...?"

"Shh... don't be scared." He whispered softly, kissing her forehead in an effort to sooth her before going back kissing down her body, gently separating her legs as he went further and further down.

She watched him eyes widening at what she realized he was going to do. Oh... she had heard about how good this felt but she never would have imagined that Rem was the type of per... devil to want to do something like this. She gasped trying to remain as still as possible as she felt his breath mist against her womanhood.

Her scent was overwhelming him and he moved forwards more dragging his tongue gently around her clit in slow circles, relishing the taste of her, hands wrapped around her inner thighs gently holding them apart as he moved even deeper into her feeling Ritsuka squirm at the unfamiliar touch.

Ritsuka squirmed on the bed, the back of her head pressed hard against the pillow, a hand covering her mouth feeling her eyes watering up as Rem continued to please her with his tongue the thought of it inside of her made her blush trying to adjust to the situation of having something inside of her. Slowly she placed a hand on the back of his head silently telling him to go in deeper which he gladly complied to slowly adding fingers inside of her as she felt herself stretching within.

He carefully placed another finger inside starting to build up a rhythm as he moved his fingers in and out from within her licking her clit directly now. She was tight but she loosened slowly as he continued, the taste of her was so strange yet so good. Above him Ritsuka gasped back arching as his fingers brushed against her G-spot, he paused thrust again at that spot closing his lips on her clit her moans slipping out from behind her hand meeting his ears wanting to hear more of her delicious moans. She was close he could tell and he sucked her harder but carefully so as not to make the mistake of hurting her in on of the most sensitive area of her body.

Her inner walls clenched tight around his fingers as he felt her release from within.

Ritsuka panted hard, trying to regain her breathing, turned half sideways on the bed with her face pressed against the pillow, hands gripping the corners of it as Rem licked the last remains of her release, it felt oddly pleasant. She looked up at him as he moved up kissing her inner thigh as he did. She nearly chuckled at his somewhat disheveled appearance but chose not to.

She moved up tasting herself on his lips as they kissed each other wrapping her arms around him.

"Rem... Please..." He knew, he couldn't hold back anymore. Neither of them could.

Rem nodded, quickly removing his pants and underwear. He gently scooped her up until she was sitting on his lap. The seconds seems to drag on forever as she stared into Rem's eyes before wincing at the feeling of Rem entering her. It hurt at first as it always did in the beginning but it quickly faded as Rem held her close rubbing small circles into her back as he began moving in and out of her slowly at first but soon he began to pick up speed moving in and out of her.

"Rem!" She half sobbed, not used to this position, wrapping her arms around him burying her face into his shoulder feeling her eyes watering over from the sheer pleasure as Rem brushed against that spot of her over and over again trying to match his thrusts.

He pulled her back gently, wiping away the forming tears in her clear eyes, kissing her cheek, hands caressing, cherishing every bit of her flesh, eyes on her, on nothing else but her as they moved together as one in the building pleasure within both of them.

"Ritsuka!" Rem hissed through gritted teeth unable to take it anymore as her insides clenched around him.

Ritsuka gasped back arching feeling her orgasim for the second time as fireworks burst in front of her eyes, a moment later she stilled as Rem released himself into her, the hot substance filling her insides completely.

The two of them remained like that wrapped in each others embraces before Rem gently pulled her down to the bed carefully pulling out of her.

"I love you Ritsuka... my sweet warm light." He whispered into her ear between heavy breaths a hand gently brushing back her bangs from her sweat soaked forehead.

"I love you too Rem, my dear devil," she whispered nestling down next to him as he began stroking her hair, whispering sweet nothings and praises into her ear as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his warm embrace.

~~~~ . .. . .. ... ..````` ~~~~~~ ~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~

When Ritsuka woke up it was late twilight, the golden red colors filtering through the half open curtains and into the bedroom. She sat up on the warm bed the sheets falling off her as she did, reveling when she looked to see that she was now wearing a simple yet elegant night shirt with a sapphire colored sash tied loosely around the waist and matching pants. Her school uniform was neatly folded and washed lying on the bedside along with her book bag. Before she had time to take another look around a hand, Rem's hand, was placed gently on the side of her face.

"I see you are awake, I hope you don't mind I changed your outfit while you slept." He said gently.

"No its alright." It was a cold day and while the outfit felt like it was made out of cool silk it was warm and comfortable against her skin. As his fingers gently turned her to face him she saw that he was back to normal. . . or as normal as he could be considering things.

He smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she answered truthfully.

"I see, I'm glad. I was afraid that had been too much for you." As he spoke Rem moved next to her on the bed carefully wrapping her in his arms and pulled her to lie against his chest, his back against the headboard wrapping a hand gently around her waist to steady her. Ritsuka smiled, resting her head against his chest taking in his warmth, feeling warm and safe against him as he pressed soft kisses to her cheek fingers running through her hair.

"I sent one of my servants to your home to inform your mother that you will be staying here tonight and not to worry." There was no need for either of them to worry about what Lindo would do if he found out she was staying overnight with Rem for he had gone on an overnight trip with the school and would't be back until late tomorrow night. In truth Rem had all most gone on that trip as well but had decided against it, now he was glad that he hadn't for entirely another reason.

"And also..."

With a quick twist of his wrist he held something out in his hands to her.

"Its a bit early for something like this but I told them to bring one of these for you. You enjoy these kind of cream puffs correct?"

"Thank you Rem." Ristuka said, happily taking the offered pastry from his hands.

"Its no problem," he said loving the way her eyes lit up at the sight of it. Watching her devouring the pastry with seemingly unnatural speed, blinking slowly in confusion when she held it out to him.

"Would you like some?"

". . .I'm afraid the taste would be lost to me," he said as he gently pushing it away from his face as the sickeningly sweet aroma hit his nostrils. As he did his eyes fell on a bit of cream sticking to the side of her cheek.

"Although..."

He placed his thumb and index finger under her chin and gently raised her to face him lowering his mouth to lick the substance away pausing for a moment for a quick kiss to her lips.

"Coming from you I'll taste nearly anything in the human world." He whispered slowly into her ear, holding her hand that held the cream puff steady in his own to keep it from falling.

"Except mushrooms, of course."

...... ........ ...... ......... ................ ............. ....... .........

It hadn't lasted long just a few hours.

Urie sat on one of the plush sofas in the third library watching the daylight fade from the human world through the window. He was all alone, the others had gone and he doubted Rem would be leaving Ritsuka any time soon.

"You seem rather lonely, poor thing."

Urie rolled his eyes. Of course the fallen angel would show up, he always had a habit of appearing whenever he wasn't wanted.

"I don't have time for you right now fallen angel, go bother someone else." He muttered shoving the annoying crow away with a wave of his hand.

"Oh how mean you are today Urie. Or... could it be that you are worried about what that Exorcist will do when he finally sees what you tried to do to his sister?"

Before the incubus could say anything more Shiki shoved a phone up to his face showing a picture of Ritsuka held up with his rose whip.

Urie actually felt a cold sweat run down his face as he started at the picture.

"Nu-fu-fu... Oh.. I wonder what he'll do to you for trying to besmirch his beloved, sweet little sister Ahh... I'm getting shivers all through me just thinking about it~." Shiki sighed smirking down at the brown haired Incubis before him.

He just had to find where he was first.

Or else may perhaps he would finally get a taste of the incubus' deadly rose whip all through his body tonight if he wanted him to keep silent.

The thought alone sent shivers up and down his body.


End file.
